


Money>Love *Lilo*

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Drugs, M/M, POV Liam, Sad Ending, Stripper Louis, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam refuses to go with Niall and Harry to a popular strip club. Harry was done with Liam's up-tight act and forces him to go. Once they're there, Liam finds someone on the pole who has his undivided attention. It was a boy in a short pink tutu and knee-high heels. He and Liam kept eye contact throughout almost the whole show. Liam Needed to see more of this boy. He ends up running into him at the bar, and is in loss of words. Turns out this magnificent boy's name is, Flower and he was willing to give Liam a little private show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reader's Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website. Hope you enjoy!

This story is all Fiction. All of it has come from **my** mind. It may sound like other stories or maybe even movies, but this has come from **my mind**.

This has content of explicit BoyxBoy. If you don't like that type of thing, don't read. Don't read if you don't like when the sex is somewhat detailed. Don't read if you are homophobic either. Like I said, lot's of explicit BoyxBoy.

Another thing, there will be mild Sexual actions, Feels, Terrible language, and Violence. Don't read if you don't like that stuff. Seriously, don't go reading it and not like something then report me because you know what, **I TOLD YOU SO.**

**© Copyright 2015. All rights reserved. This material may not be reproduced, displayed, modified or distributed without the express prior written permission of the copyright holder.**

**Reader's Discretion is advised.**

**_Please Continue And Enjoy :)_ **


	2. Chapter One

***Liam***

"Come on Li! They have some pretty hot cross-dancers there!" Harry begs me. He and Niall have been trying to get me to go to a gay strip club with them. They say I need to "Let Loose". I insist "No" but they continue to bother me.

"I said no thanks guys. Strip clubs aren't my 'thing'. The people there are just bad news. Most people don't just _want_ to become strippers. _Someone_ or _something_ pushes them to do it." I explain and they give me a wild stare.

"At the age of 14 I wanted to be a stripper." Harry says with a straight face. I hear Niall mumble a 'I'm not surprised' and I roll my eyes.

"And how did that go?" I ask with a smirk.

"My mom said, _Oh hell no Harry! It's fine that you're gay and all, but no way in hell are you becoming a stripper!_ " He mimics a nagging voice, proving my point.

"See Harry. Nothing good comes from a strip club." Harry rolls his eyes. He comes up to me and shuts my computer.

"What the hell mate?!" I question as he takes it from off my lap.

"You're coming. Like it or not." I give him a deadly glare and he just smiles back. Niall whispers something into Harry's ear and walks out. I pout, crossing my arms while Harry grabs his keys. He heads towards the door but stops in front of me.

"Li, if you don't get to my car on your own, I'm going to have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there." I let out a huff as I stand, still crossing my arms. He stares at me as if he was telling me to fix my attitude. I give him a fake smile and once he turns around I make a face at him. He walks out the door and I sit back down.

"Liam." Harry walks back in with a stern voice.

"Stop acting like a pouty two year old and come with us." He tells me getting closer.

"Look mate it's okay to be afraid to fall in love with a stripper." I scoff.

"Whelp looks like we're doing this the hard way." He tells me and throws me over his shoulder. I let out a squeal.

"Jesus Liam. You need to lay off the working out your muscles are too big." He complains as I'm over his shoulder. He sets me in the back of his range rover and I buckle up. He catches his breath then walks to the other side. He gets in and Niall whispers 'Love you' to him.

"I love you more." Harry whispers back.

"I love you most." Niall whispers and I rolls my eyes pretending to stick my finger down my throat and gag. Niall giggles and Harry puts on the radio. 'Edge of glory' plays and Niall hums along.

~*~*~

I get out of the car and look at the club. 'Iron Unicorn'

"What kind of f*cking club is this?" I ask Harry and he shrugs with a smirk. We walk in and 'I put a spell on you' by Annie Lennox blasts through the speakers as I see 3 cross-dressers dancing on poles. This is going to be a _long_ night.


	3. Chapter Two

We sit down at a table and the three cross dressers finish their dance and the flashing lights stop. On the screen above the stage it said, 

'Up next, Singular; Flower.' Flower? Wonder why he has _that_ name. They must have shows here with singular people and groups. The band plays some type of waiting music and I ask the boys what they want to drink. They both end up answering Cosmo in unison.

"You're guys' love is so cute it's actually so disgusting it's gagging me." I joke and Niall flips me off.

"Just go get us our cosmos!" Harry shoos me and I laugh. I walk up to the bar to order two Cosmos. I look through the menu behind the bartender who was serving me.

"What do you suggest I get? This is my first time coming here." I ask and he turns around to look at the drinks. He taps his chin a couple times and turns back around.

"Personally, I like the paradise best." He tells me and I run my hand through my hair.

"I'll take one of those please." He nods and shakes my drink. I hear a soft humming and I turn to see where it was coming from. Next to me was a boy in a long sweatshirt who had his hood up, he was the one humming the song. I stare at him for a couple of seconds and he looks up at me through his long, false, gemmed-eyelashes and gives me a wink as he walks off with his drink. As he walks off I notice the extra sway he adds to his lovely hips. As I took more notice into what was below that sweatshirt I noticed he was wearing knee-high heels and some really nice garter stockings. I give myself a little smirk and the bartender hands me our drinks on a tray.

"Oh yea," He adds as I was about to walk away. I turn and look into his hazel eyes.

"Enjoy." He says giving me a wink and I nod to him smiling. Then I begin to walk back to our table thinking about that boy I saw. Why was everyone winking at me? Was it obvious I don't belong here? That I belong at home with my laptop sitting on my lap as I watch my netflix series?? I notice Niall and Harry whispering to each other. I stand there for a moment and they just continued to whisper into each other's ears and giggling. I set down the tray and clear my throat. They look over at me and I fake smile.

"Thanks mate." Niall says and drinks his cosmo. Their drinks were a dark blue and purple clouding the bottom, while light blues and pinks clouded the top. The paradise had oranges and reds swirling around in it with a lemon and a little umbrella around the ring of the glass. I take a sip and it soothes my mouth, the fruity taste taking over my taste-buds and travelling quickly down my throat. Niall and Harry giggle to each other and I roll my eyes. The lights tone down and 'Tough Lover' from burlesque comes on and the spot light moves to the person who is probably Flower. His brown feathery hair had a cute flower crown sitting on it, and he had a nice little body. The flower crown is probably a regular thing, giving him the name of Flower. His small body was sitting on a chair. The chair facing the crowd, but he wasn't, his bum was poked out and his head was down. Around his tiny waist, was a short mesh tutu which was resting quite nicely on top of his plump bum.

He turns his head around and looked around the crowd, batting his long eyelashes as Christina Aguilera sings out 'Ohh yeaa'. His eyes lock onto mine when I notice, **he** was the one at the bar humming. Christina continues singing 'Oh yea' a couple more times. He gives a couple audience members winks and blows kisses, and in return, he receives whistles and cheers. He moves around on the chair a little, his bum lightly hovering over the seat as his hips move slowly side to side. As soon as the beat starts, he jumps up onto his feet, slightly bending over leaving his bum cheeks fully visible to the crowd. He circles the chair slowly and I can't take my eyes away. He sashays down the cat walk to the pole, which was on the other side of the short wall in front of our table. The colorful lights move around the room as Christina sings about getting kisses and he wraps his arms across his bare chest slowly.

Once Christina is singing about her wiggling, he shakes his chest. He had to small black X's covering his nipples. He dances around the pole before getting up on it and the crowd cheers. Once Christina hits the high note he goes upside down and licks his lips. He does a small spin and once he's back down we latch eye contact once again. He bites his lip and winks at me. He then turns around and shakes his bum to me and I smirk. His little tutu dances around with him, bouncing nicely on his bum. He smiles at my reaction, and gets back on the pole doing more spinning on it. His feet come off the ground, causing him to receive cheers. He holds the pole as his hips do a couple of twists. I stare at his bum watching both it and the tutu bounce. He goes back on the pole and goes upside down. He slides around a couple times. Then Flower stands with his legs about shoulder length apart and brings the top half of his body down. Then, he began to shake his bum like Miley did. The way his bum cheeks moved gave me thoughts causing me to lick my lips. Niall and Harry notice my intense stare on Flower's bum and they chuckle.

Surprising when he wasn't turned around, Flower kept his eyes on me, mine on him. There was dollars thrown up to him once the music goes off and he takes off his flower crown bowing. Then he does something that surprises the crowd, he throws it to me. I catch it and clap as Flower sways off the stage. I just couldn't get those captivating blue eyes from his mind.

"Wow Liam. Flower never does things like that. He doesn't even usually acknowledge the crowd." Harry tells me and I smile, sipping my drink because hell, I was _so_ thirsty. But it wasn't for this paradise I was drinking. It was for that boy in the short pink tutu.


	4. Chapter Three

I quickly chug all my drink just thinking about this boy. I tell Harry I'm going to get more and he just lets out a small moan as Niall chews under his ear lightly. I chuckle at their PDA, but then again we're in a strip club so it's normal I guess. I put the flower crown on my head. Once at the bar, I sit down and order another Paradise when a voice speaks up,

"Have you ever had the Nuvo Sparkling?" I look to see whom the voice had come from to find Flower's head positioned on his hand which was resting on the counter. My throat became dry as I admire his beautiful features. I just shake my head and he smiles. He orders a Clicquot Yellow Label. My Paradise comes and he watches me drink it. I look over at him and he continues to stare.

"I-Is there something wrong?" He blinks a couple times before letting out a little giggle while shaking his head.

"I usually don't do this, but, would you like to receive a private show from your's truly?" He asks and I'm at loss for words. I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, like you said, you've never been here. So, I'd like to give you a proper welcome." He says adding a wink, sealing the deal.

"Sure, why not." He gives me a smile, his eyes crinkling. He grabs his drink and stands up. He was still in his uniform. I watch his hips sway back and forth as I follow him, my hand in his. We walk through a curtain that said "PRIVATE" on in. We walk past a couple more curtains that had the stage names on them. Moans could be heard though out the room. We get to Flower's area and he pulls me in, smirking.

"Have you ever been to strip club before?" I nod.

"A few." He nods back.

"So, you know the rules of getting danced for?"

"Of course." He gives me a seductive smirk.

"Well baby, forget all those rules. Because in here," He tells me and climbs onto my lap with his legs wrapped around my waist and straddles me down.

"Anything goes." He brings his lips down to mine and I mentally curse. His soft lips move against mine and I bring my hands into his hair. He removes my hands form his hair and bring them down to his bum. I keep them there and he begins to rock his hips against mine. A throaty moan comes from and and he smirks in the kiss. He pulls away for air and, _fuck_ , he looked so damn sexy with his feathery hair messed up and his lips swollen. Our breathing was sped up and unsteady.

"W-Want to come to my place tonight?" I ask him and he bites his lip smiling. Then he nods. He hops off my lap reaching his hand out for me to grab. I notice his bulge and it makes mine even bigger. I grab his hand and we walk out of his area and look for Niall and Harry. Once we get to the table, I notice Niall and Harry weren't there. I get an idea and pull Flower along behind me as we head for the bathrooms. Niall and Harry loved to have hardcore bathroom sex in public places. We reach them and there was a sign in front of the men's bathroom saying, "Bathrooms are closed while being cleaned". I knew this sign was pure bullsh*t. More like, "Bathrooms are blocked off while my boyfriend and I f*ck." I roll my eyes and pull Flower past the sign and open the door.

"What are w-"

"You'll see." His face gave away that he didn't trust this idea. This was one of the public bathrooms that had a door to the hallway, which leads to the bathroom. I think the hallway was useless. We get closer and moans echo throughout the hallways. I hate to admit it, but when Niall or Harry moan, it's a really big turn on. Flower looked over at me with a look and we go around the corner to find Harry pounding into Niall who was laying back on the counter top. Niall let out a couple short curse words as Harry lets out a long raspy moan.

"God Niall, you're so _fucking_ tight." Harry groans as Niall lets out a whimper in reply. Flower's grip on my hand tightens. Looks like it isn't only a turn on for me. I look over at Flower and he was biting his lip.

"It's okay baby I'm almost there just wait for me princess." Harry tells Niall and kisses his forehead. Niall's face showed that he was holding in his orgasm. Sweaty strands of hair stuck to his forehead as Harry pounds into him a couple more times. Harry lets out a long low moan and Niall curses. Not long after Niall ends up shooting streaky, white, cum onto both his and Harry's chest. Harry stays inside Niall a little bit longer as their breath steadies out. I begin to clap slowly.

"Bloody hell Liam!" Harry shouts as they both look over at me. Niall smirks knowing I was watching. He has some weird kink of liking to be watched while being f*cked.

"You can't just watch us have sex as if we're a porno to you." Harry states as he pulls out of Niall slowly. I look at Flower as he takes in the view of Harry's size.

"Well first of all, this is a public place. Second of all, it seems as if Niall doesn't mind that we watched." I tell him smirking and crossing my arms. Harry looks at Niall who was standing and blushing. They grab their clothes to throw on and we walk out. Niall chats with Flower as we walk down the hallway while Harry walks next to me with an angry face.

"Why so angry Styles?" I question and he lets out a huff. We pass the sign and he knocks it over. I look back at Flower who was clicking well with Niall.

"Are we taking your little slut home with us?" He questions and I smack him in the back of the head.

"Don't call him that you c*nt." 

"Well it's true." He mumbles smirking. And I laugh at him, rolling my eyes.

"I knew you would just love strippers." He says again and I playfully push him. I turn around and reach out my hand for Flower and he grabs it walking up to me.

"I can't fucking wait to get home with you." I purr into his ear and nibble it a little. He lets out a little whimper.


End file.
